poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon's Adventures Series
Welcome to Sailor Moon's Adventures Series, here you can check out many things of serena and rini and many adventures and fight enemies along with thier allies. Team Members *Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino *Rini Tsukino *Ami Mizuno *Rei Hino *Lita Kino *Mina Aino *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Luna *Artemis Villains The Hellfire Club/Shadow Galactica Alliance *Chaos, mother of Discord and Chaos Jr. - The secret overlady of the alliance *Chernabog - An Old One dwelling within Bald Mountain *Maleficent - queen of the Hellfire Club **Diablo/Diaval - Maleficent's pet raven *Queen Beryl - Queen of the Dark Kingdom **Jadeite, Zoicite, and Kunzite - The three remaining Shitennou *Death Phantom - The undead lich king of the Black Moon Clan *Mistress Nine - The Messiah of Death, and queen of the Koopa Kingdom's Death Buster Hordes *Hades - Lord of the Grecian Underworld **Pain and Panic - Hades' imp henchmen **Dr. Facilier - Hades' new top minion *Jafar - An all-powerful ifrit genie *Ursula - The sea witch of Atlantica **Flotsam and Jetsam - Ursula's pet eels *Captain Hook - Pirate lord of Neverland *Oogie Boogie - The meanest guy around in Halloween Town **Lock, Shock, and Barrel - Oogie's trick-or-treater henchmen List of Sailor Moon's Adventures (Season 1) #''Sailor Moon Goes Over the Hedge'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Aladdin'' #''Sailor Moon Gets Hoodwinked'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dumbo'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Hercules'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' (Animated) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Robin Hood'' #''Sailor Moon and The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Stellaluna'' (2004 film, and debut of Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dinosaur'' #''Sailor Moon Meets The Swan Princess'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' #''Day of Destiny Part 1'' #''Day of Destiny Part 2'' Season 2 #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Ratatouille'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' #''Sailor Moon Gets Frozen'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Antz'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genuis'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Thumbelina'' (debut of, Osmosis Jones and Drix) #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Ego Trip'' #''Sailor Moon and the Return of Jafar'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Pinocchio'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To The Rescue'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Alvin and the Chipmunks'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' #''Sailor Moon and Barney's Great Adventure'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'' #''Sailor Moon Meets the Pagemaster'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Tarzan'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Space Jam'' (debut of Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Z, Princess Balla, and Cutter) #''Sailor Moon Meets Shrek'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Monsters University'' #''Sailor Moon and the Quest for Camelot'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Monsters Inc'' (last episode, of Season 2) Season 3 #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Sequel'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney Live!: In New York City'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Nut Job'' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Cinderella'' (1950 version) #''Sailor Moon Meets Peter Pan'' #''Sailor Moon Meets Anastasia'' #''Sailor Moon Gets Tangled'' #''Sailor Moon Adventures in the Road of El Dorado '' #''Sailor Moon meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame '' #''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' Season 4 *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Finding Nemo'' *''Sailor Moon and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Aristocats'' (debut of Luna, Artemis and Diana) *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie'' (censored) *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur's: Perfect Christmas'' *''Sailor Moon Says Arthur: It's Only Rock 'n' Roll'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur: Missing Pal'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Sailor Moon Gets Brave'' *''Sailor Moon Goes Up'' Tv Series *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Sailor Moon Enters Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Sailor Moon and the Legend of Tarzan'' *''Sailor Moon visit Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney & Friends'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures with The Jungle Cubs'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of DuckTales'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Bear in the big blue House'' *''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur'' (1996) Category:Luke Yannuzzi